All She Wanted
by Dana Rose
Summary: A happier ending to Don't Lie to Me. "All I was looking for was some reassurance that I wasn’t wasting my time with us, and you couldn’t even give me that." What if Hyde hadn't let Jackie walk out of the basement?


**AN: Sadly, I own absolutely nothing. But I really wished I owned Hyde. **

**This is the first thing I've written for That 70's Show, and I'm pretty nervous so tell me what you think. It takes place in season seven, the ****episode Don't Lie To Me, after Jackie breaks up with Hyde when he says he can't see a future with her. How this scene should have ended.**

* * *

"Ok," she said, her eyes filling up with even more tears at the thought of what she was about to do. "Well at least now I know." She couldn't stand to be in the basement any longer, not with Steven standing there not saying anything and her heart breaking into a million pieces. She had to get out of there before she broke down completely, and she didn't want for Steven to see her like that.

He watched her turn around and walk towards the door, not really believing what just happened. Had she really just broken up with him? He hadn't really thought she was serious when she said she couldn't be with him anymore. He had been sure that she was bluffing, that she was simply trying to get him to say something other than 'I don't know.' But she hadn't been bluffing, and she really was walking out of his life, just like so many other people he cared about had done before. The thought of her leaving him just like everyone else caused a tightness in his chest, and suddenly it was hard for him to breath. He just didn't understand what her problem was, why what they had wasn't good enough. Seeing her reach the door snapped him out of his shock and all of a sudden he was angry. Before he realized what he was doing he called out to her,

"Damn it, Jackie, wait." She paused, her hand still resting on the doorknob. He sounded angry, and she couldn't really understand why. Briefly, she considered ignoring him and walking out anyway, but she dismissed that thought as soon as it came to her. He was angry, but he sounded like he was willing to talk, and she knew that if she walked out now she would regret it later. So she took a deep breath, blinked back her tears, and turned around preparing herself for the worst.

Sure enough, he was standing right where she left him, arms crossed over his chest and sunglasses covering his eyes. She really wished he would take those off, that way she would be able to see his eyes and know what he was thinking.

"Look," he said frustrated, "you can't just manipulate me into proposing to you. I'm not like Kelso, Jackie. It's not going to work."

She narrowed her eyes at him, pushing back the hurt she felt. Of course, he always ended up bringing Kelso into everything. "I'm not trying to manipulate you into anything, Steven. I asked you a simple question, and you couldn't give me an answer. And why are you bringing Michael into this? This is about me and you and our relationship. He has nothing to do with this."

"Nothing to do with this? You want to get married, and I just can't help but remember the last time you wanted to get married. To Kelso, remember? That's all you've ever wanted. Getting married, being the center of attention, having a big, fancy wedding. I thought you were all past that now, but after that stunt you pulled today I guess I was wrong. You haven't changed a bit, have you? You just can't be happy with what we have now." He didn't know why he was saying all of this. It was like his mouth had a mind of its own. He would never admit it but he was hurt right now. Kelso hadn't wanted to marry her so she moved on to him. Now he wasn't ready to marry her so she was moving on to the next guy who would. He thought she cared about him more than that but apparently not.

Now she was angry. He didn't get it at all. "I'm not looking for a proposal Steven. That's not what this was about at all. And how dare you say that I haven't changed at all! I have so changed and you know it. I would never trick you into getting married. I want you to want to marry me. All I wanted from you was a sign that we'll be together in the future. A sign! A sign is not the same thing a proposal! Why is that so difficult for you to give me?" She paused, waiting for him to say something. His expression didn't change. She shook her head in disappointment, feeling the sadness swell back up in her chest. He never said anything he didn't mean, so if he couldn't see a future with her then he wouldn't lie and say that he could. "All I was looking for was some reassurance that I wasn't wasting my time with us, and you couldn't even give me that. I just," she stopped , her voice breaking a little, "I just needed to know that the man I love, the man I've given my heart to, loved me back. That's all."

Hyde closed his eyes. So this wasn't about a ring after all. "You know how I feel about you Jackie." he tried to tell her, but that just seemed to make her more upset.

"No I don't! How could I possibly know how you feel about me when you never tell me? You've told me you loved me twice in the entire time that we've been together. Twice! And we've been together for two years! And neither time was under happy circumstances. The first was after you cheated on me and the last was after you called Brooke hot! And even if you do love me, I still don't think you love me the way I love you. I just… I just think that I shouldn't be with you and give you all of my heart without knowing if I have any of yours in return." She looked away, not being able to hold the tears back any longer. This was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life, but she had to do it. She was convinced that he didn't love her, and she knew that if she stayed with him any longer she wouldn't be able to get over him when he finally broke up with her.

Looking at the crying girl standing in front of him made Hyde feel like the biggest idiot on the planet. This was all his fault. How could he not have realized what his zen was doing to her? So this wasn't about getting married after all. That was a relief, marriage was a step he wasn't ready for yet, but how could he have not realized what was going on in her head earlier? Watching her cry over him broke his heart. He loved her more than anything, more than he had ever loved anyone, and he always assumed that she knew that too. But, he could see now, that was a big mistake. He had to fix this, and quick. He took off his sunglasses and set them down on the table before reaching over and pulling Jackie into his arms.

Jackie had just about decided to leave when she felt Steven's arms go around her, pulling her close to his chest. She tried to fight him, but he just held her tighter. Finally she stopped struggling, figuring that it may be the last time she would let Steven hold her and she should enjoy while she could. So she just wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulders waiting for him to talk.

"You're right." Hyde said once she stopped struggling and relaxed in his grip. "It's only fair that you know what your getting in return." Her head snapped up. She hadn't known what he was going to say, but she surely hadn't expected that. He sounded like he was actually about to open up to her, and answer her question. She met his blue eyes with her mismatched ones and waited, trying not to get her hopes up.

"You asked me if I can see a future for us, Jackie, and I said I didn't know. Well that's not entirely true. You know I don't like thinking about the future, but no matter how scary thinking about it is, what's even scarier is thinking about a future without you in it. I want you with me, always." He took a breath, debating on whether or not to continue. Talking about his feelings was so unlike him, but looking down at his doll face he knew she deserved to know everything. Holding back was what hurt her in the first place. He was really going to have to try and tell her how he felt more often. He reached down and grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, over his heart. "And you don't have to worry about what you're getting in return, alright? This is all yours as long as you want it."

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. That was the most romantic thing he had ever said to her. He didn't say the words like she'd hoped, but he really was trying for her sake. At least now she knew he really loved her, and that he wanted her in his future. She didn't have to worry about their relationship going nowhere. She nodded at him and he reached down, cupping her face in his hands before kissing her gently. He couldn't believe he almost lost this.

They stood there for a couple of moments, just kissing and holding each other, before Hyde broke the silence. "Hey Jackie?"

"Yeah." She said smiling softly. For a second, he looked like he was about to change his mind, but after a slight pause he said,

"I love you, I love you so much, and I promise you I'm going to start saying it more often. You deserve to hear it." Her eyes light up, and he knew he was definitely going to be saying it more if it meant keeping that look on her face. What had he been so scared of before? Looking at her he couldn't remember.

"I love you too, Steven." They almost lost each other, but it worked out in the end. They were going to be just fine.

* * *

**So, what did you think? (gives a little Jackie pout) review, please. **


End file.
